Baby Blessings
by 1dbygal4ever
Summary: Rosalie desperately wants to have a child, how far will she go to achieve this goal and will she be able to learn to control her thirst. My first Fanfic. Hope you enjoy! EmxR EdxB AxJ EsxC
1. The Beginning

**Ok guys this is my first fanfic so I'm gonna need a little encouragement to keep on writing (in form of reviews ;) ) hope you like it. Bella and Edward have been married, Bella is still human and Nessie has not been born. Enjoy!!**

Emmett POV

I crept down the stairs ever so quietly so as not to wake Bella and anger Edward. I was about to give my little Rosie a surprise.

I tiptoed down the hall, then did a little roll commando style to our bedroom door. I had my boot camp costume on and was ready for some fun.

I listened in at the door to figure out what she was doing.

I could hear nothing. Silence. That's strange Rosie usually doing something.

An idea sparked in my mind. Maybe she had figured out my plan and was waiting for me. Very quietly I began to sing the daring stunt song. DA DA DA DA DAAAAA NA NA NA NA NAAAAA!!

I then heard the strangest noise. At first I thought it was Bella whimpering I her sleep. She still got nightmares of Edward leaving her. What an idiot! I heard a growl from the next room and chuckled. Edward had obviously peeked at my thoughts.

I then realised that it was my beautiful, sexy Rosie that was crying. Well dry sobbing anyway.

I did what any good husband should do. I broke the door down, scooped her up and ran for the forest after smashing the window and jumping out of it.

Edward POV

I found it relaxing to watch Bella sleep and it amused me to no extent when she murmered my name. I was interrupted by Emmett's thought.

_DA DA DA DA DAAAAA, NA NA NA NA NAAAAA!_

Oh no what is he up to now.

A minute later a heard a splintering crack and the smashing of glass. Seconds later I heard Esme scream. Emmett Cullen what the hell have you done to my house!!!!!!!

You are grounded for a decade!! If I have to lock Rosalie away for you to fulfil that grounding then so help me I will!!!!

He was in huge trouble. He always was. I tried to figure out where he was by his thoughts but my bear of a brother and his super model wife had actually become smart enough to put up a block!! I wonder what he is up to…

**Hope you like it more chapters to come!!**


	2. Adoption is it an Option

**Here's chapter two Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**Options**

Emmett POV

I ran on for 20 minutes while Rosalie buried her face in my chest.

I stopped running and looked around for a suitable place to seat her. I found a rock that wasn't covered in moss and set my Rose Baby down on it.

"Baby," "Are you OK I haven't seen you cry in a long time?"

Oh Shit I thought better put up a mental block against Edward. So I began singing the Simpson's theme songs.

"Baby talk to me!" I was getting desperate. I shook her gently and heard her sigh.

"I'm ok, just a bit upset."

"Well tell me what's wrong ill fix it, if it's those 16 year old dorks at the mall staring at your chest gain ill go and sort them out for you." I whispered knowing full well that she could hear me. I flexed my bicep for emphasis.

Rosalie POV

"No, its just well today I was reading the latest edition of Marie Claire when Jasper sent a huge wave of sadness around the house and it got me thinking about that ….thing again."

I felt Emmett stiffen beside me. "Bloody Jasper ill beat him to a pulp!!"

"Em baby no, it was Alice's fault she got upset because one of her favourite pairs of shoes broke and Jasper happened to be standing near and well….you know the rest."

"So it's Alice's fault. That psychic pixie sister of mine I'm gonna kill her!"

"No Em baby stop."

"Rose how can I make it better, what can I do to make it better."

"You can't I want a baby and there's nothing I can do!" I yelled I was starting to see red.

I picked up the nearest tree and crashed it into another creating a domino effect.

Emmett POV

Shit Rose was really angry now if she was throwing things. I then had a brainwave.

"Rose stop!" I ordered her. She hesitated for a moment put the tree don that she had planned to throw at me and gracefully glided over to me butt swing from side to side.

I felt lusty all of a sudden. Shit no Emmett stop remember the plan I scolded myself.

I had to think for a minute what the plan was again then I remembered.

Rosalie POV

I heard Emmett yell at me to stop. I out down the tree I was planning to thrown and walked over to him. I saw the testosterone in him kick in then with visible effort he forced himself to think.

"Rose I have a plan to make you happy."

"Emmett you and I both know that it is impossible for us to have a child." It killed me to say this but it was the truth. I really hated these vulnerable moments I had. They only happen once every 2 decades or so.

"No we cannot have a child biologically but we could adopt…."

What the hell my dumb ass, lust driven husband actually had a good idea!!!

"Adopt?" I questioned. It sounded perfect however I had my doubts. Would I be able to control the thirst. I had to try I so badly wanted to have a child to call my own to raise and nurture. Sure it wasn't perfect and it was really mine or Emmett's but it was the next best thing. Other than Bella carrying for me. I still hadn't managed to get her to budge on that one.

Adoption is it an option?

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any ideas for the plot id be happy to add them in!!! Thanks Lauren**


	3. A Note

Sorry guys I know how much everyone hates author notes but I owe it to you guys to let you know what's happening. I am hopefully getting a laptop at Christmas so I am going to update then. Don't want to mess up mums computer!! Lol lame excuse I know but it's true. Hope you can wait till then. Thanks Lauren


	4. Talking with Carlisle

**OK guys I know it has taken me forever to update and I m sorry. I've been really busy the last couple of days and haven't had time to update so here's chapter 4 Enjoy and Review please!! **

Emmett POV

I picked Rose up bridal style and raced her back to the house where we knew Carlisle would be waiting. I could hear Rose taking big unnecessary gulps of air to calm herself and gain her composure.

The house came into sight and I heard Esme screeching at me. I wondered for a moment then realised it was probably because I had broken down our bedroom door and smashed the window. I could guarantee that the door would be the first thing fixed nothing could stop Rose and I.

I put her down in Carlisle's office and we stood to face Esme and Carlisle.

"Well Emmett," Esme began in a sickly sweet voice.

"What is this all about and is it absolutely necessary to break down doors and smash windows!" she asked in a pained voice.

"Mum I really am sorry but Rose was upset and I needed to be there." I saw Esme's face soften and she went and put an arm around Rose. Carlisle stepped forward.

"I understand the situation Rosalie but it is impossible and I am sorry there is nothing that we can do to change it. I'm sorry."

"Emmett had an idea..." Rose whispered. I looked at my gorgeous wife and noticed how distressed she was. She had no makeup on, her hair was un-brushed and her clothes didn't match. Her face contorted into a look of sorrow and pain and she was wringing her hands nervously.

"Well Emmett what is your idea?" asked Carlisle.

"Well what about adoption" I suggested. Carlisle had a look of amazement on his face as he registered what I had said. I had a smug look on my face and I knew it, but I was really happy about his reaction. Proved you wrong suckers! I thought.

"This is an option" he said slowly and Rosalie looked up hopefully. "But it will be hard work. Everyone in the house will have to go through thirst controlling sessions and baby boot-camp for the males." Rosalie was nodding ferociously.

Rosalie POV

Hope had sparked in my heart when Carlisle said that adoption may be an option. I felt like singing and my heart soared. A child to call my own. I nodded to each of Carlisle's conditions. It wouldn't be hard to convince the others to help me.

"It may be a year before we can proceed Rose. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." I replied I would do whatever it takes to become a mother. "There are a few other issues such as the child keeping our secret, deciding whether to change him/her when their older and oh..." " Is Emmett going to be gentle enough . I do not want a repeat of the Rover incident" Emmett looked like someone had just kicked his puppy.

Emmet POV

My poor Rover... I thought he was too young to die..

Rosalie POV

Emmett had managed to convince Carlisle to get a dog. It was a Jack Russel and Emmett decided to name it Rover. Emmett absolutely adored Rover and managed to not hurt, emotionally scar or kill Rover for three whole weeks. Then while Carlisle was at work and everyone was busy he took Rover hunting and a grizzly bear got him. I remember Emmett coming home one day dry sobbing that a grizzly had got Rover. He didn't move for three days which if you know Emmett like I do you know it's not possible. Gradually he got over it but now every time he sees a Jack Russel he bursts into dry tears.

Emmett looked close to tears at the thought over Rover so I put my arm around his waist. He looked grateful for the distraction.

"I'll be on my best behaviour and I promise I won't take him hunting until and if he's changed." He promised. I was so proud of him for coming up with the idea.

"Ok ay then, we can call the others to a meeting as soon as Bella wakes and see what they think. If everyone agree to help you Rosalie then we will start the boot-camp and make up a list of rules for the family to follow and work out further problems." Carlisle the stepped forward and hugged me.

"I think this will work Rose but it will need a lot of time and sacrifices". I nodded and drew in a shaky breathe. "Let's start this meeting then."

**Hoped you like this chapter more to come. Any ideas for problems that the Cullens might have or names for the baby. I would love to hear your ideas. Please Review. **


	5. Votes

Rosalie POV

I was nervous as I walked downstairs to face my family. I knew some of them would have trouble controlling their thirst but I had faith that they would all help me out.

Once again I tried to gain my composure. Alice let out a screech of horror when she saw me. I rolled my eyes and shot her a death glare. She shut up and stopped staring at my hair when I decided to pull apart her porsche until it was reduced to tiny pieces. I gave her a satisfied nod to make sure.

I turned to make my way to the table and saw Edward staring intently at me and I concentrated on the latest range of Gucci to block him. He gave me a hard stare which I returned and I hissed at him.

We all sat around the table. Bella rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. Then looked sheepish went she caught me looking. I gave her a reassuring smile.

Carlisle sat at the head of the jarrah table and cleared his throat to settle us down. "Well before I inform you all why your hear I want you to have an open mind and think things through before expressing your opinions. Understood?" We all nodded solemnly "Well then as you all know Rosalie desperately wants a child and Emmett has come up with an idea." I heard someone snicker.

Edwards POV

Emmett with a good idea I have to hear this one! I snickered at the thought.

Alice POV

I should have seen this coming. Why hadn't I? Maybe It was because I believed it not in any way possible.

Bella POV

Well this will be interesting

Esme POV

Well I never thought I'd ever hear that said..... Supportive thoughts Esme I scolded myself then smiled at Emmett to encourage this rare behaviour.

Jasper POV

Wow!!! The Pride rolling off of Emmett is incredible.

Emmett POV

I am so awesome look at their faces I proved them all wrong!! Ha

Rosalie POV

I shot Edward a glare at the snicker and rolled images of Emmett and I's last sexcapade. Edward cringed and shut up. "Well," Carlisle continued "We were thinking of adoption. Now for this to work you are all going to have to go through blood lust control and baby boot-camp for the boys." Edward looked upset. "How come only the males have to do the boot-camp?"

"Because your wives will be the ones training you."

Groans broke out and the boys began to protest. "Quiet!!!" I yelled "Let Carlisle finish"

"Thank you Rose."

"Your wives all have experience with children and know how to specifically help you become better fathers. If you cannot control your thirst then I am afraid that we cannot consider adoption"

I glanced nervously around the table. Alice looked excited and was bouncing up and down. I looked as though Jasper was straining to calm her. Edward stared at his hands and Bella looked thoughtful. I gripped Emmett's hand.

'Now we will vote"

"Esme?"

"I wish you and Emmett all the happiness in the world Rose and I will support you through anything you need and I will happily be the coordinator of the boot-camp.' She replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Yes."

"Thank you," I whispered and she gave me a small smile

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, it will be difficult but I can see how determined you are to make this work. We will have to discuss some more things later." I gave him a curt nod. Two yes's so far.

"Emmett?"

"One hundred percent babe," he kissed my hand and I relaxed my grip a little

" Jasper?"

"Rose I have the worst control and I wish to make you happy so in order for my yes you have to be absolutely sure that I can control myself. I would never be able to forgive myself I did something to harm the child." I nodded.

"I understand Jasper, Thank You."

"Alice?"

"Yes on one condition, I get to design the baby's room and shop for her."

"Okay I can agree to that Alice."

"Bella?"

" I cannot see why not. That means I get to be Edwards Trainer right?" She grinned wickedly. I winked at her and heard Edward sigh.

"Edward?"

"I am outnumbered and will say yes although anything that is unnecessary or not needed to be practiced for the baby's sake then I refuse."

It was my turn to sigh now. "Yes Edward," I replied.

"Okay," Carlisle announced " Its decided we begin the boot-camp in a few days. Ladies I am preparing you a course for your husbands and Esme will be the coordinator. Fail to pass the tests boys and the baby will not be an option."

"Um Carlisle, shouldn't Emmett only have to do the course after all he's the father not us."Jasper asked.

"You want to hold the baby right and not to move out? You want to be uncles?"

Jasper and Edward nodded their heads enthusiastically and I smirked.

"Then you will do the courses understood?"

They nodded again but with a bit less enthusiasm and sulked off to join their wives.

"Wanna go for a hunt Em?" I asked. He followed me out the door and we ran for a while until he smelt a grizzly and ran off.

I was finally going to get to become a mother. The one thing I wanted more than anything in the world was going to be mine. The next thing was to decide whether we want an boy or a girl and then picking a name..... I smiled to myself enjoying my private moment.

I hoped that Carlisle would be able to get a baby with blonde hair like mine or brown like Emmett's with curls so that there was some resemblance between us. I secretly hoped for a girl but wouldn't mind a boy and I started tossing around names in my mind.

I smelt a deer and ran off in search of it and wondered what tomorrow would bring. We had to get through the boot-camp before I could pick out a name although I was confident that I could model Emmett to become the perfect father. Or at least make it so that she had a permanent bed in the hospital. I giggled at that thought and focused on the deer I had smelt.

Two chapters in one day aren't you guys lucky!! Lol will update soon. I need baby names and your preferences for gender. I'll do shout out if you want! Review....


End file.
